Rose Nadler
| Ultima="La fine" | Count=25 | Centric= | Nome=Rose Nadler | Età=Sui 50 | Nascita=20 novembre | Luogo=The Bronx, New York City, USA | Familiari=Bernard Nadler - Marito | PerchéAustralia=Luna di miele con Bernard per essere guarita da Isaac| PerchéDestinazione=Ritornare a casa| Attore=L. Scott Caldwell| Doppiatore=Stefania Romagnoli| }} Rose Nadler (nata Henderson) è una dei superstiti della sezione centrale del volo Oceanic 815. La donna era sull’aereo assieme al marito Bernard,ma è rimasta separata da lui per i quarantotto giorni seguenti allo schianto. Rose è un tipo molto determinato,ma premuroso; la donna era malata di cancro ma,una volta giunta sull’Isola,le sue condizioni di salute sono migliorate ed è guarita. La sua storia è molto simile a quella di John Locke. Prima dell’Isola Rose Henderson è nata il 20 novembre nel quartiere del Bronx,a New York. Non si sa molto riguardo la sua vita prima dell’incontro con Bernard e dell’incidente aereo ma,in una scena tagliata della seconda stagione,la donna rivela a Sun di aver avuto una figlia che era scomparsa da poco tempo. E’opinabile il fatto che la scena possa essere considerata veritiera perché il suo taglio può essere indizio di una non canonicità delle informazioni contenute. Di certo,a un certo punto nella sua vita,Rose si ammala di una forma molto grave di cancro,che successivamente giunge allo stadio terminale. E’possibile che,proprio perché sapesse di non avere tanto tempo da vivere,abbia colto la palla al balzo e abbia invitato Bernard Nadler a prendere un caffè la prima volta che lo ha incontrato; Bernard è l’uomo l’aveva appena aiutata a disincagliare la sua macchina dalla neve. Dopo cinque mesi di frequentazione,il dentista le chiede di sposarlo in un ristorante alle cascate del Niagara; a quel punto,la donna è costretta a rivelare al fidanzato della sua malattia,ma Bernard insiste nel volerla prendere in moglie comunque e così accetta di diventare la signora Nadler. Rose ormai è rassegnata al suo destino,ma il neo marito continua a combattere per lei e a cercare una cura che le salvi la vita. Durante la luna di miele in Australia,Bernard conduce la consorte da Isaac di Uluru,un guaritore. Durante la visita,Isaac afferma di non poter fare nulla per aiutarla a riconquistare la salute e che non si trova “nel luogo giusto”; il guru decide di restituire il compenso ricevuto a Bernard. Rose lo convince a tenersi i soldi e gli dice che racconterà al coniuge di esser stata curata in modo tale da poter trascorrere serenamente il poco tempo che le resta assieme a lui. All’imbarco dell’aeroporto di Sydney,a Rose cade dalla borsa un tubetto di pillole necessarie per la cura contro il cancro che le viene restituito da John Locke,che si trova su una sedia a rotelle. A bordo del volo 815,la Nadler nota che l’uomo seduto accanto a lei,Jack,si era appena scontrato con un altro individuo,Charlie,che stava correndo per il velivolo inseguito dall’equipaggio dell’aereo. La donna e Shephard cominciano a chiacchierare,proprio mentre Bernard si è allontanato per recarsi in bagno,nella coda del velivolo. Rose,suo marito e Jack erano tutti seduti nella fila 23; il dentista era al posto C,la moglie al D e Jack all’E. Era abitudine tra i coniugi Nadler il fatto che Bernard lasciasse alla moglie la sua fede quando viaggiavano in aereo,dato che le dita dell’uomo si ingrossano a causa dell’altitudine. Il dottore rassicura la vicina di sedile riguardo la turbolenza ma,poco dopo,il velivolo della Oceanic prende a muoversi in modo violento e si spezza in due tronconi. La Nadler, come tutti gli altri passeggeri, cerca di afferrare la maschera dell'ossigeno, ma non riesce a posizionarla in modo corretto. L'aereo precipita.(“Pilota,prima parte”,”S.O.S.”) Sull’Isola Prima Stagione (Giorni 1-22) Dopo lo schianto,Jack vede Boone accanto a Rose; il cuore della donna ha smesso di battere e il ragazzo sta provando a rianimarla. Shephard si precipita da lei,scansa il giovane che la sta praticando il massaggio cardiaco nel modo sbagliato e cerca di farla rinvenire. Dato che Rose non riesce a respirare,Boone suggerisce al dottore di operare una tracheotomia (ovvero fare un foro nella trachea della donna e inserirvi dentro una cannuccia o l’involucro di plastica di una biro per aiutarla nella inspirazione) e si precipita tra i superstiti alla ricerca di una penna . Mentre è lontano,Jack riesce a far riprendere conoscenza alla signora Nadler. Quella stessa notte,la prima sull’Isola,Rose,come molti superstiti,sente il suono del Mostro nella giungla e accenna al fatto che il rumore del fumo nero le è “spaventosamente familiare”. (“Pilota,prima parte”) Rose assiste al discorso fatto da Jack dopo il viaggio compiuto alla ricerca della cabina di pilotaggio e della radio dell’aereo; la donna gli chiede di dare un’occhiata all’uomo con la scheggia nel torace (ovvero Edward Mars). (“Pilota,seconda parte”) Dopo l’incidente aereo,Rose si siede sul bagnasciuga e fissa l’oceano,tenendo in mano la fede di Bernard. Boone suggerisce a Jack di andare dalla donna e vedere come sta. Shephard si mette accanto a lei e le esprime il suo rammarico per la scomparsa di suo marito,che si trovava nella coda del volo 815 e che riteneva con molta probabilità morto durante lo schianto. Rose,con estrema sicurezza,replica: “Probabilmente anche loro stanno pensando la stessa cosa di noi”,mostrandosi come un personaggio di grande fede e forza. Durante tutti i primi cinquanta giorni sull’Isola non ha mai smesso di credere al fatto che il suo Bernard fosse vivo ed aveva ragione: dopo quarantotto giorni,il marito e i suoi compagni della sezione di coda giungono alla spiaggia e così la coppia di coniugi finalmente si riunisce. (“La caccia”,“Ritrovarsi”) Successivamente,quando i nostri si trasferiscono dalle caverne alla spiaggia,Rose vede Charlie sconvolto per il rapimento di Claire e per esser quasi morto dopo esser stato impiccato ad un albero da Ethan. La Nadler gli si avvicina e lo saluta; Pace,stravolto,non le risponde. La donna gli dice che non c’è bisogno di essere maleducato e che tutti si stanno dando da fare per muoversi nuovamente al campo sulle rive dell’oceano tranne lui. L’ex rockstar le domanda come riesca a sorridere dopo tutte le avversità che i sopravvissuti hanno dovuto affrontare da quando sono precipitati sull’Isola. Rose gli dice: “Nessuno ti incolpa per quello che è successo” e consola il ragazzo. La Nadler diventa una figura materna nel gruppo dei nostri,aiutando Charlie durante il periodo del sequestro della Littleton e affermandogli di essere certa del fatto che suo marito non fosse morto. La donna afferma: “C’è una linea sottile tra la disperazione e le fede. E’molto meglio stare dalla mia parte ” e Pace inizia a piangere; Rose lo conforta e comincia a pregare per tutti e due. (“Il mistero della valigetta”) Seconda Stagione (Giorni 46-63) Dopo che la botola è stata aperta ed è stato scoperto il Cigno,Hurley vede Rose che sta facendo il bucato sulla spiaggia e le rivela per prima dell’esistenza della stazione Dharma e il fatto che al suo interno vi sia una lavatrice,una asciugatrice e una dispensa piena di cibo. Dentro il Cigno,la Nadler ribadisce il fatto che Bernard è vivo e sta bene. La donna lega con Hugo,che teme di perdere i suoi amici sull’Isola non dividendo con loro le vivande della cambusa che Jack gli ha chiesto di inventariare e sorvegliare. Alla fine,Rose convince Reyes a non usare la dinamite per far detonare la dispensa e,mentre i due stanno facendo l’inventario,conserva una barretta Apollo per il marito,commentando il fatto che Bernard ha “una intera bocca piena di dolci denti”. (“Tutti odiano Hugo”) Successivamente,Rose sta stendendo la biancheria assieme a Hurley quando entra Shannon,che chiede loro dei bagagli di Michael e Walt. La donna esprime il proprio parere,sottolineando quanto sia terribile “perdere l’unica persona che ami sull’Isola”,insinuando ancora una volta che Bernard non è morto. (“Abbandono”) Il giorno seguente,mentre Jack sta raccogliendo dell’acqua,Rose gli si avvicina e gli dice che le fa piacere vederlo fuori dalla botola; all’improvviso,una pallina da golf cade nell’acqua. Alla fine,Bernard,Jin e Libby giungono alla spiaggia; i coniugi Nadler si ricongiungono dopo cinquanta giorni di lontananza. (“Ritrovarsi”) La coppia assiste al funerale di Shannon e versa una manciata di sabbia sulla tomba della giovane,come gli altri sopravvissuti. (”La storia di Kate”) Qualche tempo dopo,Rose e Bernard bisticciano sul fatto che l’uomo si sia dimenticato del compleanno della moglie. Nadler cerca di discolparsi sostenendo di non sapere quale giorno della settimana sia. Durante la discussione,la coppia vede Sun vomitare; la giovane dice loro che soffre di nausee mattutine. I Nadler le domandano se si senta bene e la coreana afferma di essere solo intontita. (“Tutta la verità”) A seguito del carico di cibo della Dharma giunto sull’Isola,Rose prende il controllo della situazione e raziona le vivande. Bernard commenta la cosa dicendole che si stava comportando come se fosse appena tornata dal supermercato. Dopodiché,il dentista ha un’idea: tracciare sul bagnasciuga,con delle pietre vulcaniche scure,un enorme SOS visibile dall’alto,nella speranza che qualche aereo possa vedere la scritta e portare soccorsi. Mentre Nadler espone il proprio programma agli altri,Rose lo interrompe e gli suggerisce di conferire con Jack. L’uomo si arrabbia e afferma che Shephard è solo un dottore; la moglie,mettendolo in imbarazzo,replica davanti a tutti dicendogli che lui è un semplice dentista. (“S.O.S.”) Nonostante i tentativi di Bernard di costruire il segnale di soccorso,Rose non mostra interesse ad essere salvata. Poco dopo,Nadler le si avvicina mentre sta prendendo dell’acqua dalle cisterne,dicendole che ci sono compagni che non lo stanno aiutando nell’impresa e le domanda il motivo per cui lei non lo sta sostenendo. Rose critica il marito,affermandogli: “Tu devi sempre fare qualcosa!” e l’uomo replica: “Se non avessi sempre fatto qualcosa,tu non saresti qui ora!”,facendo riferimento alla sua idea del viaggio in Australia per incontrare Isaac di Uluru,il guru che ritiene abbia guarito la consorte. La donna si allontana furiosa e Bernard capisce di aver oltrepassato il limite. In seguito,la Nadler si avvicina a John e i due cominciano a parlare del S.O.S. di suo marito. A quel tempo,Locke aveva una gamba infortunata a seguito dell’incidente di chiusura e Rose gli dice che entrambi sanno che la sua ferita guarirà più velocemente del normale; tutti e due sono a conoscenza del fatto che l’altro soffriva di gravi malattie (il tumore della donna e la paralisi alle gambe di John) scomparse o regredite non appena precipitati sull’Isola. Più tardi,Rose si reca dal coniuge,che ormai faticava a portar avanti la costruzione dell’S.O.S.,essendo rimasto da solo. La Nadler gli porge le proprie scuse e le rivela che Isaac non l’ha guarita dal cancro,ma che le sue condizioni di salute sono migliorate grazie alle proprietà curative dell’Isola,che hanno permesso a John Locke di tornare a camminare. La donna confessa al marito che,se avesse lasciato quel posto,probabilmente il cancro sarebbe ritornato. Bernard la consola dicendole che non se ne sarebbero mai andati e i due coniugi si abbracciano teneramente. (“S.O.S.”) Terza Stagione (Giorno 90-91) A seguito dell’implosione del Cigno e della cattura di Jack,Kate e Sawyer,Bernard e Rose diventano meno attivi all’interno del gruppo dei nostri e preferiscono rilassarsi e stare insieme piuttosto che farsi coinvolgere in varie avventure. Quando Karl e Juliet informano i superstiti dell’imminente attacco degli Altri,viene elaborato un piano per contrastare i propositi dei nemici. La Rousseau recupera della dinamite dalla Roccia Nera e Rose (con una nuova acconciatura) e Bernard cercano tra i rottami del volo 815 dei fili elettrici con cui far deflagrare la nitroglicerina. Le varie sezioni dei filamenti devono essere annodate saldamente in modo da formare un cavo molto lungo e Bernard sembra avere qualche problema nello svolgere il compito. Rose,che ha maggior manualità e riesce meglio nell’impresa,mostra al marito come legare correttamente i cavetti. Quando il piano dei nostri necessita di tre tiratori che facciano detonare l’esplosivo,Bernard si offre come volontario; l’uomo mostra la propria eccellente mira a Sayid sparando ad alcune lattine di cibo Dharma. Rose è preoccupata per il marito,ma non gli impedisce di partecipare alla rischiosa missione. (“Greatest Hits”) Prima di partire verso la torre radio e separarsi dal marito,Rose gli ricorda che non è Rambo e gli raccomanda molta attenzione. Quella notte,sulla strada verso la torre comunicazioni,Rose e gli altri superstiti odono degli spari e vedono in lontananza solo due delle tre colonne di fumo dovute all’esplosione della dinamite. La Nadler e Sun diventano molto preoccupate per le sorti dei loro mariti e si arrabbia con Jack,dichiarandogli: “Se dici ancora una volta ‘Si vive insieme,si muore da soli’ ti tiro un pugno in faccia”. Prima di giungere alla torre radio,Rose e Sun sono sollevate quando vengono a sapere da Hurley che Bernard e Jin stanno bene e,una volta arrivate alla torre,sono felicissime quando Shephard riesce a contattare la nave di Naomi. (“Attraverso lo specchio”) Quarta Stagione (Giorni 91-98) Rose festeggia assieme ai compagni la salvezza a portata di mano e attende impaziente l’arrivo del mercantile. Durante la sosta,la Nadler scherza con Claire,consigliandole di ricompensare per bene Charlie una volta tornato dallo Specchio,perché è solo grazie a lui se è stato possibile chiamare il cargo. Dopo essere arrivati alla cabina di pilotaggio del volo 815,i conuigi Nadler si riuniscono. Quando compare Locke e propone al gruppo di seguirlo alle Baracche perché non crede che i compagni di Naomi giungano sull’Isola per salvarli ,Bernard dichiara alla moglie di essere pronta a seguirla dovunque vada. Rose però rifiuta di unirsi alla compagine di John,nonostante abbia giurato di rimanere sull’Isola ad ogni costo,e riamane,assieme al marito,con Jack. (“L’inizio della fine”) Una settimana dopo,i coniugi Nadler litigano con Daniel e Charlotte perché i due sono riluttanti a fornire informazioni sulla nave ormeggiata al largo dell’Isola. La polemica viene interrotta da Jack,il quale necessita di una urgente appendicectomia. Mentre stanno lavando il tavolo per l‘operazione,il dentista nota che la moglie è irrequieta. Rose,infatti,gli domanda perché Shephard si sia ammalato e Bernard le dice che è solo questione di sfortuna. La consorte non pensa che sia una coincidenza l’appendice infiammata del dottore perché sull’Isola le persone non si ammalano. Il marito la tranquillizza dicendole che è normale che gli esseri umani contraggano una malattia,ma Rose gli dice: “Non qui. In questo posto si guarisce” (“Something Nice Back Home”). Pochi giorni dopo l'intervento di Jack, i sopravvissuti vedono l'elicottero di Frank, dal quale cade uno zaino contenente un telefono satellitare, volare sopra le loro teste. Rose discute con Jack su chi potesse averlo lanciato. Il giorno seguente, mentre Daniel porta le persone a bordo della nave, Rose vede Miles che stava mangiando dei fagioli in scatola, la donna lo rimprovera dicendogli di chiedere prima di prendere, il cinese le chiede ironicamente scusa e la donna gli risponde "Attento a te, piccoletto!". Poco dopo il fascio di luce bianca avvolge l'isola, spostandola. Quinta Stagione Rose è rimasta sull' isola insieme al resto del gruppo dopo che l' elicottero di Frank aveva portato via i suoi amici. A causa degli spostamenti nel tempo il campo sulla spiaggia era sparito, quindi le scorte di cibo erano scomparse. Rose cerca disperatamente suo marito, che la stava chiamando, i due si vedono e si abbracciano. Poco lontano ci sono Sawyer e Juliet che chiedono ai coniugi cosa fosse successo. Rose risponde loro che il campo era sparito scortandoli nel luogo dove prima c'era la base. Tutti si adoperano per riuscire ancora una volta a sopravvivere. Presto arriva la sera e Bernard cerca di accendere un fuoco. Ma non riuscendoci scatena la furia di Neil. Proprio mentre Sawyer sta per attaccare Neil, dalla giungla esce una freccia infuocata che colpisce Neil in pieno petto, uccidendolo. Quindi dal cielo inizia a cadere una pioggia di frecce infuocate, tutti scappano. Rose e Bernard, seguiti dal cane Vincent, durante la fuga perdono di vista Sawyer, Juliet e gli altri, rifugiandosi nella giungla. I coniugi ricompaiono nuovamente nella penultima puntata "L' Incidente parte 1". Sawyer, Juliet e Kate approdano in una parte dell’isola, che non riescono a riconoscere. Qui vedono Vincent che sbuca dalla giungla. Sawyer lo accarezza e alzando la testa si accorge che Rose è proprio davanti a lui. Quest' ultima chiama il marito Bernard e i coniugi scortano i loro amici nella capanna che avevano costruito quando erano scappati la notte delle frecce infuocate. Vengono a sapere che Jack vuole far saltare in aria l'isola, ma loro rimangono impassibili, facendo capire agli amici che l'importante era vivere e morire insieme. Kate dopo un breve momento di silenzio chiede a Rose dove fosse la spiaggia, lei le indica il posto e il gruppo si saluta. Sesta Stagione I coniugi si rivedono nell'ultima puntata della sesta stagione "La fine". Desmond, ancora nel pozzo, viene ritrovato dai coniugi. Lo tirano su e lo portano nel loro rifugio. Il giorno dopo, al risveglio, Rose offre una tazza di tè a Desmond, mentre Bernard accompagnato da Vincent va a vedere se ha catturato qualche pesce. Desmond pone delle domande a Rose alle quali ottiene risposte vaghe. In seguito Rose chiede a Desmond se, appena avesse finito il tè, poteva lasciare il loro rifugio perchè, per qualunque motivo era in quel pozzo, lei e Bernard non volevano essere coinvolti. Desmond sorride, ma all'improvviso Bernard e Vincent tornano seguiti da Ben e Locke fumo nero, il quale minaccia Desmond di uccidere lentamente Rose e Bernard se non avesse fatto quel che voleva. Desmond si fa dare la sua parola che non li avrebbe mai toccati, Locke accetta e Desmond diventa il suo burattino. Ben, Desmond e Locke partono lasciando i coniugi nel loro rifugio insieme a Vincent. Curiosità • Rose è stato il diciottesimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. • Rose è apparsa in venticinque episodi (compreso “There’s No Place Like Home, prima parte”). • Il nome Rose (in italiano Rosa) deriva dal greco rodon e dal latino rosa, che si riferisce al fiore della rosa, considerato il fiore per eccellenza, nonchè simbolo di bellezza, amore e giovinezza. L'onomastico in onore di Santa Rosa da Lima si festeggia il 23 agosto. • Nel commento audio de “Il Salmo 23”, i produttori hanno parlato della battuta di Rose pronunciata in “Pilota, prima parte”, quando la donna ha detto che il suono del Mostro le sembrava spaventosamente familiare, e hanno sostenuto che il rumore proveniva da una macchina per le ricevute di un taxi di New York. Il frastuono provocato dal fumo nero le è evidentemente noto perché Rose proviene dal Bronx, uno dei quartieri di New York City. • Nella lista d’imbarco pubblicata sul sito tedesco 108minuten.de il nome completo di Rose è Rose Bernstein. L’elenco dei passeggeri del sito è una versione più ampliata e parzialmente corretta della lista tratta dal website di Lost:The Untold. Entrambe le versioni della lista contengono numerosi dettagli che discordano con le informazioni fornite nello show e non vengono considerate canoniche. • Nel Podcast ufficiale di Lost del 21 maggio 2007 Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse hanno scherzato sul fatto che ci sarebbe stato uno spinoff di Lost focalizzato sulla storia d’amore di Rose e Bernard e che avrebbe avuto come titolo “L’Isola dell’amore di Bernard e Rose”. - Nel video visto da Karl nella stanza 23 (stagione 3 Episodio 7 "Non a Portland") ascoltandolo al contrario si sente ripetere la frase "Only fols are enslaved by time and space" (solo gli stupidi sono schiavi dello spazio e del tempo), ma anagrammata la frase diventa "Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in caves" (le ossa dei Nadler potrebbero giacere in fondo alla grotta), quindi dato che Nadler è il cognome di Bernard e conseguentemente di sua moglie Rose, ecco svelati gli Adamo ed Eva dell' isola, scoperti da Jack e Kate nelle grotte nella puntata S1x06 "La casa del Sol Levante". (Teoria smentita nell'episodio S6x15 "Al di là del mare") Domande irrisolte *Rose è speciale (o come direbbe Ben "importante") come Locke dato che entrambi sono guariti sull'Isola? *Come mai Rose presagiva che c'erano superstiti della sezione di coda del volo 815? **Lo sapeva o semplicemente ci credeva? *Se Rose lascerà l'Isola, il cancro la aggredirà di nuovo? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Mogli Categoria:Rose e Bernard